Previously, as a semiconductor light-emitting element for use in light-emitting diodes, semiconductor lasers, and the like, there has been an element in which sequential lamination of an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer (light-emitting layer), and a p-type semiconductor layer is performed on a substrate. As a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor light-emitting element, there is a method in which an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are sequentially and continuously laminated in this order on top of a substrate composed of sapphire single crystal or the like by a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) method.
However, when an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are sequentially and continuously laminated on a substrate, these layers are formed within the same deposition chamber. Therefore, the dopant used when forming the n-type semiconductor layer may hinder formation of the p-type semiconductor layer, and there is a case that obtainment of a p-type semiconductor layer of sufficiently low resistivity is prevented.
As a technology for solving such problems, Patent Document 1, for example, proposes a method of manufacture of a compound-semiconductor device wherein at least a semiconductor layer with a first type of conductivity and a semiconductor layer with a second type of conductivity are sequentially formed on a prescribed substrate when manufacturing the compound-semiconductor device, and the respective semiconductor layers with the aforementioned conductivity types are formed in mutually different and independent deposition chambers corresponding to the conductivity types.
Moreover, recently, it is increasingly the case that large volumes of current are applied to semiconductor light-emitting elements in order to enhance the light-emitting output of semiconductor light-emitting elements.